Talk:Episode 163: The Connected/@comment-9801674-20140302060810
Let's not beat 'round the bush now, let's hop straight to it. Welcome to Cardfight Vanguard's Season Finale, of Link Joker! We've returned to the highpoint of this fated duel between Kai and Aichi, and the ring's fragments slowly disolving. Oh, and Kai being broody as usual, fun times! Dragonic Overlord The Re-Birth has just arrived, to turn this match to Kai's favor. It just gains a power boost...oh and, of course locks everything Kai owns. Aaaah, Kai can't just get away from Locking now, can he? What fun! :D *nervous laughter* Oi... Re-Birth starts to set Phallon ablaze, while his power slowly climbs...like the flames of good ol' Kagero. Starting to get some Season 1 feels from this fight. Yeah, I know that's what they were going for in the first part of this fight, but I was too angry at Kai to notice. Still, it's good~ Kai pushes Aichi to 5 damage, but Aichi holds steady, determined to correct Kai's mistake. He survives with Mark's help, and reaches his turn. If he's sure Kai can atone through fighting, then he might need to rethink that. Whatever the case, he calls Star Rain and reshuffles Blaster Blade Liberator back in his deck, and top calls...Epona. WELL, so much for ultra sack. Though all things considered, he still has 1 copy, lol. Through his assault, he tries to talk some sense into Kai to keep him from leaving. Well, ain't that a thing. Why is he so determined to save his idol? The person he respected? Kai betrayed him, and he...he....wait...wait a minute...that...that's right! I finally realized why I was so angry at Kai...it's because I'm Aichi! *DUN DUN DUUUUN* (Inspirational music: Tales of Xillia OST: Jude's Theme, Determination) Well, actually, not exactly. But like Aichi, I respected him, and his strength. Kai's skill was leagues past everyone else at the time, and like Aichi, I aspired to such feets of strength. I respected his strong will and inner strength, and his thirst to seek out new opponents to master that strength....and at the time, he was feeling alone, and left behind. So that must be why he took Link Joker's offer...that's why he become a Reversed Fighter. I mean, he didn't care if the world was destroyed, but...at least I have some understanding now. But, he's not alone. Aichi tells him he has friends...he'll always have a place to come back to, and he'll also have time to mend his lonely wounds. I think at that moment, Kai realized that too, and at the same moment, finally understood Aichi. It's...heart warming.... ....uh. ....a bit too heart warming, guys. I'm expecting something that trancends bromance in a second here, so back it up a wee bit. o_o Anyway, regardless! Let's get back to the fight, the way it was supposed to be: Both fighters coming at each other with their own might! (Since I'm in a Tales mood: Tales of Vesperia OST: Fury Sparks!) Final Turn is called by Kai, so let's do this! After taking out his Rearguards, Kai comes at Aichi again with Overlord, and rushes at Gancelot with his remaining strength. But Aichi stands fast once more, and withstands the Overlord's assault! Kai doesn't seem surprised, but he does look like he's finally having a good time! Aichi then proceeds to finish the fight on this turn, using Monarch Alfred! Alfred uses his Limit Break...though no need to call it Liberate the Lock, Aichi, there's no locks to bypass now. But regardless, he calls his comrades back onto the frontline! Bruno, Epona, Arum, Gancelot, and finally, his avatar...Blaster Blade Liberator! This also activates Alfred's Ultimate Break, to gain 10k and a crit! What an explosive way to have a final turn, eh? It forces Kai's PG out of his hand to defend, but Aichi still has Blaster Blade to depend on. The very same (not really, but let's pretend it is) Blaster Blade that was given to him by Kai will be the one to strike his Overlord down! He rushes in headlong, and thrusts his blade through his chest. Just like old times. :3 The final fragments of the ring fall, and vanish, everyone is worried, but...out of the smoke came Aichi and Kai, perfectly fine. Despite the mixed emotions toward Kai, Aichi ensures everything is ok. He had won with Blaster Blade, the card that started it all. So essentially, he won because of Kai. Imagine that, eh~? Everyone finally has a chance to celebrate! The world is saved, Aichi and Kai had the fight of their lives, and everyone made it out ok. I love happy endings! Oh, and gotta love Miwa punching Kai~ Though there are still some vague questions. Like Kourin's memories, did they appear wiped? Aichi didn't seem too happy to see her after the Ring vanished. And what about Void? Will they appear sooner than we think? Well, regardless. Those questions will have to be put on hold for now. Kai outros us by walking down the path, seeing everyone enjoy Vanguard, and goes into Card Capital, to have another fight with his best friend: Aichi. :) And with that, the season ends. Through all it's good points, bad points, and it's annoying points, I still enjoyed it. The ending was quite satisfying, and it leaves me wanting more. I'm excited for what's to come, and I hope you all are too. So thank you all for reading my summaries on Season 3, I hope you enjoyed them. And... I'll see you all next season. "Seek" out my giant walls of text, and I hope you enjoy those too. See you guys then. :3 But I'm not quite done with this season yet, though. Sometime, maybe tonight or tomorrow, I'll post a special review on the Season 3 page to give this thing one last send off. It'll contain my feelings, hopes for what happened, and maybe some predictions. Who knows. I'll play it by ear, but keep an eye out if you're interested. But as usual, everyone, stay frosting! :D